inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ShadowProve13
Welcome ShadowProve13. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:57, February 21, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 GO dub names I have seen a list of dub names for GO characters float around, but it didn't list any source so I'm skeptical of adding them to the wiki already. Until proof of each name is provided, feel free to remove them if they get added to the articles, you'll help the wiki stay organized. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:39, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey Heya Zanow~!!! XDD Let's talk again in the chat ! XD SnowyBoy❄ 18:12, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Leaving Heya Zanow~! Well, it seems like someone in the chat told you this~ Yeah, I will leave, but not right now, maybe around april~? SnowyBoy❄ 16:09, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Lol, sadly never, but it is okay~ ^^ See ya in the chat ○~● SnowyBoy❄ 14:43, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Location Hey Shadow. Ok I was wondering if you could give me a more precise location for MSPD? See it would help me if you lived in Sydney, Canberra or Melbourne but if not then its gonna be kinda hard because I think I can put you into a team but I need a more precise location first. If you can reply before the 15th then you would be a giant help to me and MSPD. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 18:31, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Well Shadow thanks for the location but I have to ask you said that Narooma is a 5-6 hour drive away from Sydney but when I searched it online it said that Narooma is a town in the state of New South Wales and when I looked on a time website with the timezones for many places it said Sydney, New South Wales? However after looking at a website it says that Narooma and Sydney have the same timezone. So if thats the case then I have your team made and I now need just the last user. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 21:35, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh No! Shadow I got a message from Emma saying that you can't take part in MSPD? Please tell me this isn't true!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean I've already added you into Kariyas team, please stay. Shadow I need you to stay in MSPD, if you can could you? ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 16:27, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Awww well if you can then please do because MSPD will be fun and worth playing and I know school work is unfair and damn they gave you 2 on the 1st day of the school year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thats deep :-( Well I do hope your able to take part and if your not able to for the Practice Rounds then maybe you don't take part in them but rather the real Rounds? If thats ok with you then I will not take your name away and I will keep the team of Kariya, you and Emma. I hope this is ok :-) ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 21:41, March 13, 2013 (UTC)